The Devil Doesn't Play Fair
by ishipsuperwholock
Summary: Lucifer has risen, and The Doctor has assembled his gang to fight him. But can The Doctor, The Master, two hunters, a detective, and a blogger really save the world? Read and find out. Destiel, Johnlock, hinted sabriel, Lucifer/Master, and more. Mpreg, all details inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Reader!  
Welcome to the world of Superwholock. If you continue on, find the amazing tale of two hunters and their angels, a Doctor, a Master, a consulting detective and his blogger, the world's greatest criminal, and Lucifer himself.  
But be warned! In the following chapters lies crossover OTPs, feels, mpreg, fangirling, and the deepest pits of hell...  
Sincerely, Cass

Description/background info:  
-Lucifer has risen and his true vessel is Nick(Mark Pellegrino) NOT Sam  
-After the end of time, the Doctor and Master decided to travel together and are a couple, but the Master isn't really happy. The 10th Doctor did not regenerate.  
-Moriarty killed himself on the hospital in Reichenbach but Sherlock did not, and he and John continued to solve mysteries.

Warnings and Info:  
So I mentioned some stuff before, but this story has:  
-gay smut  
-weird mpreg- angels can get pregnant and carry the baby in their grace. Other angels can sense these pregnancies.  
-Wing!kink- wings and an angel's back are supremely sensitive and arousing to an angel. An angel can only show their wings to one person and that is an angel's marriage. It's like how a time lord can only share their name when they get married.  
-crossover OTPs- there will be Master/Lucifer, non-m Sherlock/Balthazar(just playfulness on Balthazar's part), and perhaps a few others  
-destiel, non-m sabriel(hinted), johnlock, non-m master/doctor, and Jack Harkness  
-maybe abuse/rape(?)  
-very drunk, perverted Satan.


	2. Chapter 2

_VERY IMPORTANT! READ INFO FROM INTRODUCTION. IT HAS BACKGROUND INFORMATION AND ALL WARNINGS. I WILL ONLY EXPLAIN SOME THINGS IN THE STORY. EVERYTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW IS ALREADY THERE._

* * *

The TARDIS lurched quickly to the left.

"Damn it Doc," Dean Winchester complained. "Try to keep her straight."  
"We'll it would be easier if I had a little help here." The Doctor looked around. "Master, I could use a hand here."  
The Master walked out of the kitchen, eating a hamburger. "What now? I was eating."  
"You're always eating. Now help me with the TARDIS." The Doctor started ordering The Master around, telling him to pull that lever or press that button. The Master did whatever he said begrudgingly.  
"I know how to fly her!" The Master snapped. "Just fuck off a bit."  
The Doctor shot him a look. "If you don't want to help, don't."  
"Fine." The Master walked back into the kitchen, and The Doctor sighed.

An awkward silence followed, neither Winchester brother dared to say anything. It was always awkward to watch the two time lords fight, something that happened a lot. Finally, Sam spoke up.  
"So, what's your plan Doc? You didn't really say anything on the phone except that we have to stop Lucifer."  
"Which is pretty obvious," Dean added.  
"You're not going to like it, which is why I had to get you on board first." The Doctor paused, but neither brother interrupted, so he kept talking. "We're going to talk to Lucifer."  
Both Dean and Sam erupted into laughter.  
"Talk to him? You do get that he's the Devil, right? Like, Satan?" Dean laughed even harder once he said that. "And you think we can just talk to him?!"  
The Doctor was quiet until they calmed down a bit. "I think we can work this out without violence. No one else has to die. Unless you two want to go in guns blazing like last time?" The Winchesters immediately felt guilty. Ellen and Jo had died last time, and they hadn't even managed to gank the son of a bitch. "We're going to try this. Worse thing that happens is he kills us."  
"That's still not a great plan," the elder Winchester pointed out.  
"It's /a/ plan." The Doctor went back to flying the TARDIS.

Sam tried to change the subject.  
"Where are we even going? You seem to be fighting the TARDIS more than flying it."  
"Trying to land us in hell."  
Dean rolled his eyes. "Another genius plan."  
The Doctor ignored him. "Lucifer has it sealed off, I'm trying to sneak in." He stepped away. "That's all I can do for now. Give it a few hours, we'll be in." He looked at them properly for the first time all day. "We should get some rest. It could be our last night on earth."  
On that happy note, The Doctor spun on his heel and walked past the kitchen and into his bedroom. The Master ran out of the kitchen and followed him. The bedroom door closed with a small click.

Dean looked at his baby brother. "Are you sleeping at all tonight?" Sam shook his head. "Me neither." Dean sipped a beer.


	3. Chapter 3

The Master pulled his black hoodie off, then his red t-shirt. He looked over at his boyfriend, the only other time lord in the universe. He smiled as The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair and took off his glasses. The Master walked over, wrapped his arms around the Doctor and kissed him.

The Doctor pushed him away. "Not now. I'm tired. We can fool around in the morning."  
The Master sighed. "You always say that, and we never do." He lay down on his side of the bed. He lay facing the wall, away from the Doctor. A part of The Master wished The Doctor would wrap his arm around him, hug him, kiss him, comfort him when the drums caused an almost unbearable headache. But another part of him knew that wasn't going to happen. And it didn't. The Doctor didn't even touch him all night.

As he fell asleep, The Master felt more alone than he ever had. He had spent years as an outcast, or a renegade, once as the only person on earth. But this was a new type of loneliness. And he wanted out.

The TARDIS jolted suddenly at around four in the morning. The Master fell off the bed and woke up quickly. Dean, who had eventually passed out holding a beer, woke up when his beer spilled all over him.  
Sherlock Holmes, the great detective, poked his head out the door of the room he shared with John Watson.  
"What the bloody hell was that," was heard from a very pissed off John.  
"It would seem we've finally landed," Sherlock returned in his monotone voice.  
"No shit Sherlock," came Dean's snide.  
"Oh shut up," Sherlock snapped back.  
"Now girls, lets just all calm down," John remarked.

The Doctor walked out of his room already dressed and pulling a very disgruntled Master behind him.  
"...hours ahead of schedule," he was saying. "Isn't she a wonderful machine?!"  
"Yes Doc, we know how great the TARDIS is. Can I go back to bed now?" Master whined for a little while longer, but The Doctor ignored him.

"Everyone ready?" The Doctor asked cheerily. No one responded. "Alright then." The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors and everyone filed out into hell as if in a funeral procession.


	4. Chapter 4

The room the TARDIS had landed in was large. It was at least thirty by thirty feet and a good fifty or sixty feet to the top of the vaulted ceilings. In the closest corner was a large throne, made of a material that was black, but at the same time shined like gold. The throne was very clean cut. It was a large seat, with a back and two armrests. The room had black leather couches along the walls. The room itself could incite terror in the bravest of men.

The Doctor wandered out of the throne room into a long dark corridor that had fifteen doors, seven on either side and the throne room at the beginning. The Doctor walked past a kitchen(which smelled suspiciously like blood), a bathroom, and what appeared to be a library before stopping.

"Oh Luci..." He called out. "Come and have a chat."

The last door on the right opened. Lucifer stepped out, twirling an angel blade between his fingers.

"I've been waiting for the humans to interfere. Sam and Dean Winchester, long time no spooning." Lucifer walked towards them. "Who's your loud friend?"

"I'm the Doctor."  
Lucifer blinked. "Should I be impressed?"  
"You should be."  
"Well, I'm not." Lucifer looked at the rest of them.

"Who's the blonde?" The Master had had his head down, but Lucifer's question made him look up.  
"I'm the Master."  
"Master of what?" Lucifer looked him up and down. The Master could feel Lucifer's eyes on him and him alone.  
"Just The Master." Lucifer rolled his eyes.  
"But if you had to say master of something?" Master thought about it for a few moments. Lucifer laughed and turned to The Doctor. "Not a very bright one you got here. Typical blonde."  
"Master of chaos." The Master wasn't sure why he said that, but it sounded good.  
"Better." Lucifer nodded in approval, then walked into the throne room. The others turned and followed him the way they had just come.

Lucifer sat on his throne. "So what can I do for you sorry, flawed abortions."  
Dean spoke first. "How do you know we don't just want to empty a gun into your face?"  
"Because you're either too stupid or dangerously clever. No, you all want something. A deal, perhaps?"  
"We just want to talk." Lucifer looked at the Doctor.  
"Talk? With the devil? Sorry Doc, I don't talk with humans."  
The Master jumped in. "We're not human, the Doctor and I. We're Time Lords."  
"Do you think I care?" Lucifer poofed up a beer and sipped it. Master shrugged.

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak, but Sherlock interrupted him.  
"You may want to consider hearing what we have to say." Lucifer turned and glared at him.  
"Why should I?"  
"Because you know how this ends. The apocalypse, your fight with your brother who you actually miss, even though you'll never admit it. You know if you fight him, you die, or get locked up for a few more centuries. But you keep trying. Why? Maybe so you don't feel so worthless and to cover up your drinking problems and anger issues, but more likely in an attempt to have your father notice you, to prove you were right about humans. Maybe it's even because your bored. Maybe a mix of all three."  
Lucifer stood up from his throne, and in the blink of an eye,he had Sherlock pinned to the wall by his throat. "How do you know so much about me?"  
Sherlock rolled his eyes. "It was obvious."  
Lucifer started to tighten his grasp on Sherlock's neck. "It was know-it-all monkeys like you, Sherlock Holmes, that made me hate humanity in the first place." Sherlock was gasping for air, prying at Lucifer's fingers. A gunshot rang out, a bullet whizzed though the air and clean through Lucifer's chest, hitting the opposite wall. Lucifer turned around slowly as the wound healed and faced a very cross looking John Watson. John's eyes were alive and dangerous, daring anyone to push him.  
"I don't care who the fuck you are. Don't touch my boyfriend." Lucifer threw Sherlock to the ground, mumbling.  
"Waste of time... Stupid monkeys... Michael is stupid too..." He sat back down on his throne.

The Doctor opened his mouth a second time, but before he could speak, a pale girl with black hair walked in.  
"The demons are ready King." Lucifer stood up.  
"Thank you Meg. You are dismissed." He winked at Meg, and she turned and left. Lucifer addressed the Doctor again. "Maybe some other time Doc."  
"But my TARDIS can't be parked in hell long!"  
Lucifer rolled his eyes. "So leave and I'll show up there when I get around to it." With that, there was a whoosh and a flap of wings, and Lucifer had vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock sat down on one of the couches, and John eventually sat down next to him, resting a hand on his boyfriend's thigh. Dean looked at them. "Come on you two. We got to go back to the TARDIS."  
"That's completely pointless Dean. If we go to the TARDIS, Lucifer forgets about us. We stay here, we eventually get to talk to him. And you know Castiel is meeting us here eventually with Gabriel because of that voice message he left you."  
Dean immediately relaxed at the mention of Castiel's name. Just the thought of the angel, of /Dean's/ angel, made the hunter happy. And Sherlock had a point. Cas and Gabe had planned to meet them in hell. Dean sighed and sat down.

"Damn it Cassie!" The voice came from the hallway, following a loud crash.  
"Do not call me 'Cassie', Gabriel," a deep voice replied. Gabriel laughed and walked into the throne room, followed by Cas.  
"Hello Dean," Cas said as he kissed his hunter quickly.  
"What happened?" Sam asked curiously.  
"Baby bro crashed into me while I was landing," Gabe replied, and he sat on one of the couches. He looked around quickly. "Luc has redecorated. I don't like it."

Luc walked in at that moment. "Thanks for noticing. You know how much I care about your opinion Gabe," his voice practically dripping sarcasm. His eyes fell on The Doctor. "You're still here?"  
"Yes, I am, and we would like to talk about the impending apocalypse."  
Luc sat in his throne. "I don't care about the apocalypse."  
Everyone stared at him, slightly shocked.  
Finally Dean spoke. "What?"  
"Father is returning. I can't defeat him." Luc was calm.  
"What do you mean, 'returning'?" Castiel squinted and did a small head tilt. "I thought he was gone."  
"He's coming back." Luc cracked his knuckles. "Too bad all of you won't live long enough to see it." With that he pulled an angel blade out of thin air and walked toward the Doctor.


End file.
